


Ruby's Wish

by Kumikoko



Category: Hometown Story
Genre: F/M, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day that Ruby wishes to marry, Shinji drama unfolds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hometown Story. My God. I was frustrated ever since I turned the game on until I turned it off. The completely random seeming events were the most frustrating thing I have ever encountered in a video game, probably. It's complete bullcrap. I keep going to the secret forest at 9pm, rain, cloud, sun, it does not matter, the event doesn't trigger, or I stay in my shop religiously until noon and no 10 am event triggers. Shit like that. Or, my favorite; "Put this item on the shelf and INSTANTLY said person will come to pick it up." Five days later, the item is still there. Or, it's marriage time and you need a sunny day. Literally three weeks later, the sun shines. 
> 
> Does the sun EVER shine in this game? My God. And don't get me started on the characters. Fucking hell, man. And what's with the marriage choices? Or lack there-of. None of them are romantic, dashing, capable, nothing! They're all men who tug at your heart strings in the way you pity a incapable child, or, something. Maybe it's just me but if I marry, I marry to be taken care of, not to baby sit a grown man. And the 2pm merchant, does he ever sell gems? Like, omg. 
> 
> Then, I do get married, and, okay, Dexter shows up in the house but he doesn't say anything different. It's almost like there was no marriage at all. And I just...honestly, I have nothing good to say about this game other than the graphics are amazing and the character designs (for the most part) are totally cute. 
> 
> And yet, I wrote a small fanfiction of the game because it irritated me so much, especially with Midori and Shinji. I really, really hate Midori. She is the prime example of a woman who should NEVER have spread her goddamn legs. If you're gonna spread your freakin legs, you should be ready for a baby. If you're not ready for a baby, don't spread those thighs, man. But, with how dark the game is, and it's so freakin dark, I wouldn't be surprised if she had been raped, but, she don't really act like a rape victim so...idk. 
> 
> I just know that she's a horrible person. I also know if I would have wrote this yesterday, it would have been more tragic, and heartfelt fic. 
> 
> I do not own the characters. Ruby is just whom I named the female character of the game.
> 
> Also, if you haven't played the whole game through don't read this cuz spoilers.

Ruby's Wish

Oak Town; a quiet, but tragic little town full of incapable people living day to day with dirt covered hands but owning a clean soul. The picturesque countryside landscape offered a promising life for everyone who stepped foot onto it, until it suddenly didn’t;

Bobby, a man ostracized for his stubborn attitude.

Dexter, a wanderer blindly accused of being a murderer.

Harvey, a child who relied too much on stilts fell to a fatal death on the mountain.

Sue, a witch who tends to fall short of a successful potion.

Miyo, a great cook who has not one light in her head, right next to Rachel, who, is somehow a little more intelligent than her. Their stupidity confounds even children. Oh, they have children too.

Capable children.

Ember, a male dragon despite his name whom has been bullied by his dragon friends, and then the towns people.

Clarissa, a too happy cop who actually doesn’t really know what she’s doing.

Jacques, a self proclaimed great detective who actually knows nothing about anything. He stole from Bobby, which says enough about the general lack of intelligence.

Aisha, a kind woman who lost the capability to walk after a monster attacked her awhile back.

Carl, a guy who is slave to time in both good ways, and bad ways.

Steve, the idiot of the town, who actually is a few pegs above Miyo and maybe Rachel.

Mika, while she is sweet, she could use some fashion tips, and a few books under her belt.

Yumi, a parentless child who is scared of everything and everyone that she only comes outside on rainy days and yet hates the rain too. Is there nothing or no one aside from Peter she likes? This kid needs a hobby.

Peter, a boy who is resisting his father’s way of life, which, is actually stupid on his part, considering his father just wants to make sure that he knows how to survive in the world. Oh, and he’s barking up Yumi’s tree. What’s wrong with this kid?

Sunny, an elderly woman who won’t accept her age. Lose the pigtails.

With all of these characters, how does the town survive at all? Well, there’s a few characters that just must be mentioned.

Midori, a greedy, selfish, cowardly woman that one might label a gypsy. One has to wonder why she spread her legs at all when she just ended up abandoning her child, only to come back around a few years later, and insist childishly that she’s not who he thinks she is. There honestly is nothing good to be said about this lady, and it’s because of her that Shinji cries. It might also be argued that his obsession with Gods and Godesses stem from a lonely heart.

Shinji, a scholar in a white coat. Seriously? Dawn a brown coat.

There’s so much dysfunction among the town people alone that one would think it couldn’t get worse, right? Well, it does, and this is how it goes;

_I will be proposed to today_. Ruby thought as she fluffed her clean hair out, aiming for a trendy look. Who to pick, though? This was the million dollar question as she ran her lithe fingers through her blonde strands.

Each of the men were little, lost puppy dogs that pulled on her heart strings in different manners. The only guy of the three she knew she wasn’t going to marry was Steve. How could she with that joke he called hair? Could there be a worse style he could have chosen? He’s the mayors son for God’s sake and he wears his hair like that? Besides he doesn’t remember much of anything and while the other guys have problems, she really didn’t fancy taking care of Steve.

Shinji on the other hand, while he has an almost intolerable obsession to the Godesses around them, he’s lactose intolerant, something that bothered Ruby. It may be selfish, but she had no plans to quit drinking milk and eating butter. If he wanted her, he would have to deal with such food being in the house. There was also the thought that they might fight over closet space, which was a concern for Ruby.

Yet…he was such a lonely, sad boy. Ruby just wanted to hug him and punch Midori out for every wrong she ever did, except then the woman would be dead. The only right she ever did was bring Shinji into the world, and even then, that could be argued since he wasn’t exactly a winner.

How could Midori not take responsibility for Shinji, when he looked at her with such longing, lonely eyes? She had to be one heartless—

A knock at the front door caught Ruby’s attention.

“Just a minute!” Ruby called, and slid her shiny black doll shoes on.

It didn’t matter to her that the pitter patter of rain was tapping the window, for she was going to look perfect for the proposal no matter what. Oak’s constant rain and cloud would not stop her. Ruby stepped into the adjacent store, dawned in pink and gold to give it the most elegant feel in the whole village.

Upon opening the door, Shinji stood on the other side, with determined eyes, but quivering hands.

“Ruby. May we visit the waterfall? I wish to speak with you.” Shinji asked, trying hard not to falter.

_This is it._ Ruby realized instantly that Shinji was going to propose to her. If he said the right things, she might just say yes.

“Sure.” Ruby nodded her head and followed him outside, after grabbing an umbrella from the table. It was well used, since sun was a rarity in this town.

Quietly, they walked to the waterfall, where they had spent a few awkward, direct dates on.

“I know I study the Goddesses a bit too much, but that’s okay because I found my new Goddess. You.” Shinji blurted, much too quick, after being silent for the last few minutes. It must have been the only way he could confess at all.

“What are you saying?” Ruby asked, feeling a warning sign flare up inside her heart, right next to pity.

“I want to worship you for the rest of our days.” Shinji clarified, with hopeful eyes.

A Goddess? This wasn’t a game!

_I can’t be worshipped like a goddess! This is crazy_.

“Oh, Shinji…I can’t.” Ruby turned her gaze upon the wet ground, hating that she would break his heart. Relationships weren’t about worshiping the other, they were about loving each other.

And, since Gods did exist, Ruby thought it would be especially insulting to them if she was worshiped by Shinji.

“Oh.” Shinji paused, as he tried to process the fact that he had just been rejected.

“I—I like someone else…” Ruby mumbled, gripping the umbrella tighter.

If he had said anything else, she might have said yes.

“N-no, it’s okay…” Shinji forced a smile onto his face.

“I get it.” Shinji turned, and walked away.

Ruby didn’t follow after him, out of respect. Instead, Ruby walked to the town plaza, to force Midori to get her act together.

The woman in question was setting up her shop, and coughing every few seconds.

She was sick?

Go figure.

“Midori, you need to confess to Shinji that—“ Ruby began, but Shinji arrived a moment later, with an exclamation of his own.

“Mom!”

A look between the two young people told Midori what she needed to do. Wordlessly, she began to pack her bags up.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Midori said irritably. Ruby took a step away from the duo, feeling awkward after she just crushed Shinji’s dreams.

“I know but—but, I think you are her…and even if you’re not…can you give me a hug, like the ones that mothers give their sons?” Shinji asked, his eyes shining with what Ruby swore were pent up tears.

It was raining though so she couldn’t be sure.

“Go away.” Midori said, hauling her back over her shoulder and walked away from the young boy she gave birth to, begging her for attention. Ruby clenched her hands into fists.

How could Midori be so cruel? All this kid wanted was to be around her, the past be damned. It was obvious to everyone that Midori was Shinji’s mother, especially after she had a picture of a younger him. Ruby looked to Shinji, and realized that any anger she felt towards the lady would have to wait, for he was stunned and hurt.

“Shinji…I really am sorry.” Ruby insisted, and turned to face him full on. “Everyone knows the truth. I’m not sure why she’s hiding it. It’s not like you’re a mess-up.” Ruby said, trying to sympathize with him. Shinji rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands.

“I just—I don’t even care that she abandoned me when I needed her the most. I just want her now, and she…” Shinji shook his head, and let the tears fall free, unable to hold them in any longer.

“Some people aren’t meant to be mothers, her included, unfortunately.” Ruby said and walked over to him, and took his hands in hers. “You’re a great guy, and for her to turn you down is just…outrageous. I can punch her out if you—“

“No, no! She’s my mother.” Shinji exclaimed.

“Okay. Just know you always have a friend in me. I’ll gladly listen to any story of a God you want to tell me. I just—I have something I need to do.” Ruby pat his head, and ran after Midori.

“Midori! Wait.” Ruby said through tired pants.

It was too early in the morning to be trying to fix everyone else’s problems, and worse, the rain was flattening her hair while mud was splashing onto her shoes.

“I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. I’ll return to the village once all of this blows over.” Midori stated.

“Why!?” Ruby asked, anger boiling up inside of her. Shinji was just a poor puppy, who needed his mother, and here she was, leaving him _again_! Did she have no shame!?

“I’m scared. I’m frightened he’ll hate me.” Midori explained.

It took everything Ruby had not to punch the cold hearted bitch out. All of this because of selfish reasons? On multiple accounts, Midori had made Shinji feel like an absolute fool, him calling her mother and her denying it and yet the truth was, was that she was his mother.

Some mother.

“If you’re not going to be woman enough to take responsibility for once in your life, and do the right thing, you need to go and never come back. As it stands, you’re only hurting him, and that’s not forgivable.” Ruby told her, the fury reflecting in her blue eyes.

Midori closed her eyes and walked away, stepping over the town line.

“Is she gone?” Shinji asked between pants, having finally caught up to Ruby.

“Yes.” Ruby sighed, and wrapped her arms around Shinji.

Shinji trembled against her and cried like the lonely child he was. There was no more pretending to be something, or someone he wasn’t. Ruby stroked his black strands with one hand, and stayed with him, like the friend she was.

 


End file.
